Maho Mochizuki/Relationship
Student Council Aoi Takigawa Is Maho's vice-president, the two seem to get along in running the student council as Aoi usually assures Maho that she will handle any school problem. In episode 5, it is shown that Aoi is aware of Maho's feelings for Kakei as she notes on the flirty look Maho possessed while talking about how Kakei found an activity to do. Maho was quick to state that she was just making note on the Library Club's progress before becoming concern when she said she'd make school. In episode 12, Aoi tried to sabotage the library club event only to be foiled by Kakei and Kodachi. She soon expresses jealously that Maho likes Kakei only to be shocked when she realized she was teleported in front of her. Maho was somewhat speechless by this and wanted to with Aoi making her watch the library club event to see her interest in them. Afterwards, Aoi apologized for causing the club trouble and Maho asked for the link to the picture of her and Kakei as Aoi was flustered. Other 'Kyōtarō Kakei' Kakei is an acquaintance of Maho, as well as implied to be her crush. It is mentioned that she has tried multiple times to get him to join the Student Council due to his good grades and skill in academics but is rejected by Kakei who has no interest in such a position. It is mentioned by Takamine that Kakei's kind nature when rejecting her is what continues to motivate Maho to continue trying. At the end of episode 1, she tries to persuade Kakei from joining the Happy Project only to be denied as Takamine states she won't make friends with that attitude and Maho states (while blushing) she's not trying to be friends with Kakei only for him to slyly ask who says he was talking about Kakei, which causes her to blush full red. When Kakei doesn't appear to go back on his word of joining Shirasaki, Maho leaves but states she will take care of the incident involving him and Shirasaki. In episode 2, it is shown she acted on her word as the circumstances involving Kakei states he was a hero for saving Shirasaki. Kakei stated he owed Maho a favor for this kind act. In episode 4, it is also implied that she has feelings for Kakei as she comes down to Apillio to check out the Library Club activities and blushes when Takamine asks if she was looking for someone (Kakei). When she sees a maid named Kyoko (really Kakei in disguise), she states that she's never seen her before and is confused by Takamine's statements about her. In episode 5, her implied feelings are best shown when she gets embarrassed after he jokes about looking up her skirt while she was giving him another invitation. Both of them proceed to laugh at this event. At the end of the episode, she blushes again after her vice president tells her that she was making a face too focused on Kakei causing Maho to get flustered. In episode 9, she has lunch with him and teases him while feeding him stating she always wanted to do so before asking him to feed her which he does begrudgingly, this is another hint of her feelings for him. In episode 12, upon an incident with the vice president the latter angrily mentions Maho likes Kakei but it is unknown if he heard that or what his reaction was. At the end of the episode, when seeing a picture of her eating lunch with Kakei on the computer she asks for a link to the picture while blushing. ''' Ikkei Takamine''' Takamine is another one of her acquaintances. She appears familiar with him, as shown in Episode 1. He can tell she has a crush on Kakei, as seen when he teased Maho for her feelings after she tried to persuaded him to join the student council. Maho seems familiar with him too as she shyly denied this. They were seen this way again in episode 4, where she is asked by him if she was looking for someone but she denied it. Category:Relationships